One Direction meets LMFAO
by DegrassiLover224
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a huge fan of redfoo from LMFAO, he wants Redfoo to eat his carrot


"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" The boys sang in unison. Louis's voice could easily be identified through the others though, considering he was a loud ass mother fucker. It was sound check time, so luckily, the boys got a few moments of singing that didn't involve screaming girls. "Great job guys! Real great! I hear we had a special guest watching us practice though." Niall stated, walking off stage with the others. "Really? Who?" Harry asked. "PARTY ROCK!" Redfoo yelled, shuffling over to the group. "Ummm…who is that?" Zayn whispered to Harry. "I have no clue, mate." Harry piped. "We're not Australian, Harry. You can't say mate." Zayn rolled his eyes. "Really? Then what exactly are we?" Harry questioned. "I don't know, because the creator of this fanfic is too god damn lazy to look up our nationalities." He replied. "Oh." Harry simply said.

"OH MY GOD! REDFOO! OH DEER GOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! AHHAHAHAHHA." Louis screamed, making everyone jump. "Aww hey man! I'm a huge fan of your band." Redfoo said in his raspy voice.

"YOU'RE a fan of US? Dude, I am like the biggest LMFAO fan, like I can't even breathe right now because I'm in the presence of a God." Louis started to hyperventilate. "Okay, lets leave Louis and his boyfriend alone." Niall teased, leading the other boys to go grab a bite to eat at the nearest fast food restaurant. Louis blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry, they're idiots. It would mean the world to me if you could come check out my tour bus though! It sounds stupid, I know, but still!" Louis lit up with excitement as he stared into the eyes of his idol. Redfoo chuckled and sighed, "I guess I could, but just for a few minutes. I have a flight to catch in a couple of hours.". Louis couldn't help but squeal with joy as he grabbed Redfoo's hand and skipped to the tour bus. "Okay, step inside." Louis gestured to the entrance of the tour bus and soon followed close behind Redfoo.

Making sure Redfoo wasn't watching, Louis discreetly locked the door of the tour bus, just in case things with them all worked out according to plan. After giving a quick tour of the bus, Louis sat down on his small bed, "And for our last stop, this is my bed. You can come sit if you want?". He patted the spot next to him, signaling Redfoo to sit next to him. "This tour was awesome. It really was. I'm glad I was able to get some one-on-one time with you." Redfoo smirked, placing his hand on Louis's thigh. "You know, you've always been my favorite member of One Direction…" His voice trailed off as he moved closer to Louis's genitals. "What are you doing?" Louis whispered as Redfoo reached his hands down Louis's jeans. "Shh…don't talk. Just enjoy." Redfoo whispered into his ear, unbuttoning Louis's jeans and pulling them off for him. "Let me show you what years of experience can do to you." Redfoo smiled, ripping Louis's boxers off to reveal his already throbbing member.

"Whoa, this is bigger than I thought" Redfoo said placing his hand on Louis's erection. Louis blushed. "You know what they say, the bigger the hands the bigger the penis" Redfoo started rubbing at the tip of Louis's penis. Louis blushed even more. "You know uncle foo what would really make me happy?" Louis said quietly and seductively. "What?" "...Carrots" Louis whispered. Redfoo stopped and looked at him funny. "Carrots?" "Yeah, carrots. We have carrots." Louis said putting his boner back in his boxers. Louis pulls a bag of carrots out of the small bed. Redfoo just stared at Louis with a weird look. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE FUCK ME WITH CARROTS" Louis yelling as he ripped off all his clothes as he bend down on his hands and knees. Redfoo slowly grabbed a carrot and got on his knees. As he inserted it into Louis's anus, Louis started screaming like an angry Japanese woman. Redfoo immediatly got up. "SWEET BABY JESUS ARE YOU OKAY?" Redfoo yelled. Louis looked behind him. "Yeah I'm fine, why?" Redfoo got on his knees again. "I.. I was just making sure" Redfoo inserted it again and Louis was screaming and giggling like a little Chinese girl. "MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Redfoo yelled. "NOTHING? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" Louis yelled.

"ARE YOU MOCKING MY LOVE MAKING SKILLS MAN?" Redfoo asked a bit too loudly. As his anger rose, he broke the carrot in half and licked Louis's sweet fudge off the tip. "No, no! You're great! I promise! It's just...I like laughing and I'm really ticklish." Louis confessed. "Oh...it's alright then. We can still keep going if you want?" Redfoo suggested, fondling Louis's earlobe with the tip of the carrot. "I...I...Okay." Louis gave in, sitting in the proper position to receive anal by a carrot. This continued for about five minutes until Louis spotted something. "Hey...what's that on the shelf?" Louis's eyes widened as he pointed to the shelf that had a single video camera recording their every move. "FUCK. We have to delete whatever it recorded. NOBODY can know about this." Redfoo exclaimed. Before he had time to grab the camera, Shufflebot broke down the door, grabbed the camera, and ran away to go send the video to TMZ. "DAMMIT! CURSE YOU SHUFFLEBOT!" Redfoo yelled angrily, waving his fist in the air.

THE END


End file.
